Ignorada
by ApRiiL
Summary: Por que él la ignoraba y ella sufría. One-Shot ExB, Humanos.


**Disclaimer: "Todos lo personajes y lugares pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer"**_

Otro día, otra noche, otro sueño con Edward Cullen. Como siempre, me acuesto en mi cama y lo imagino, imagino su rostro, sus ojos y su increíble sonrisa.

He tratado de evitarlo muchas veces, pero me es imposible, él siempre reina en mis pensamientos, él ocupa mi mente y no deja espacio para nada. Después de llorar unas cuantas horas mas, me quedo dormida y sueño con él.

Despierto en la mañana, me cambio lo mas hermosa que puedo para impresionarlo y que se fije en mí, llego la escuela y el esta ahí, riendo con sus amigos, me acerco un poco y el voltea, rápidamente quito la mirada, me sonrojo y salgo huyendo.

En la primera clase se me acerca, yo me pongo nerviosa y tiro mis cosas, el se ríe y se va, dejándome totalmente en vergüenza.

Después de eso no vuelve a acercárseme, y yo me entristezco, mi compañera me mira y mientras ríe me pregunta:

— _¿Es cierto que te gusta Edward?_

Yo me pongo blanca y tensa, sabían mi secreto y el de seguro también lo sabia. En ese momento tome la decisión, por fin le iba a decir todo lo que sentía, ya no lo iba a esconder mas.

Me acerco a él y lo miro a los ojos, estoy apunto de articular palabra, cuando él da media vuelta y se aleja de mí, trato de detenerlo pero él no me escucha, entabla conversación con sus amigos y yo me resigno.

Pasan días y su actitud no cambia, lloro cada noche y mis amigas se preocupan, mi rostro muestra tristeza y de mis ojos desaparece el brillo.

Cada día que pasa es un tormento, mi corazón no aguanta y se rompe en pedazos. En mi casa, hago berrinche para que me cambien de escuela, pero mis padres se niegan y yo tengo que aguantar ser ignorada y dañada en lo más profundo.

Para colmo, hoy toca deportes, mi tormento gracias a la falta de coordinación que tengo. Nos ponen en el mismo equipo de futbol, me pasa un tiro y al intentar pegarle al balón, me enredo en mis propios pies y caigo al suelo, todos se burlan y las lágrimas no tardan en salir de mis ojos gracias a la humillación.

Lo miro, él no se ríe, intenta acercarse a mí pero se detiene, lucho contra el dolor de mi pierna y salgo huyendo de ahí. Llegar hasta el salón vacio, me siento en el piso y empiezo a llorar desesperadamente, no podía creer todo lo que me había pasado.

Él llega, junto con una caja de clínex*****, me escondo en mi cabello, el se sienta junto a mí en el suelo, volteo para mirarlo y el me ofrece un pañuelo.

─_No llores _─Me dice mientras yo tomo el pañuelo y seco mis lágrimas. —_No tienes que hacerles caso, no se deben burlar de ti._

Casi me rio por la ironía de sus palabras, si sabia que el también se había burlado muchas veces de mí.

—_Tu también te has burlado _—Trate de reprochar pero pareció mas un lamento.

—_No lo hice _—Me dijo.

—_No hablo de ahora, si no de siempre, pero, no te culpo, quien no se va a burlar de la chica mas torpe de la escuela_ —Me lamente y las lagrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos, pero rápidamente las seque.

—_No hables así, se que me burle y que eso te hizo daño, se que no debí hacerlo, por eso quiero disculparme contigo _—Me sorprendieron sus palabras, abrí mucho los ojos.

— _¿Disculparte?_ —Pregunte escéptica.

—_Si, ¿Me perdonas por todas las cosas que te he hecho?_ —Me puse feliz por un momento, pero luego volví a entristecer, él se había disculpado, pero después, todo volvería a ser como antes, volvería ignorarme y yo volvería a estar sola.

Él noto mi cara de tristeza.

—_Se que te cuesta perdonarme, pero lo hago de corazón, nunca quise hacerte daño, de verdad._

Suspire, era momento de decir todo.

—_Edward_ —Murmure su nombre con tanta dificultad—. _No me cuesta perdonarte, me cuesta mas aceptar tu indiferencia._

Me miro confundido.

— _¿Mi indiferencia?_ —Clavo sus ojos en los míos.

—_Si, tu indiferencia, Edward… Me duele que me ignores, se que no quieres nada_ _conmigo, y no importa, solo no dejes de hablarme_ —. Dije intentando huir de su mirada pero me era imposible mis ojos me obligaban a volver a ver los suyos.

—_Bella_ —Mi nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios—. _Yo no te ignore por que no me gustaras._

— _¿A no?, entonces ¿Por qué?_ —Sera acaso que yo le….No, no, eso no podía ser, debía dejar de darme falsas esperanzas.

—_Deje de hablarte, por que… Mira Bella, nunca he sido bueno para expresar mis sentimientos, cuando me dijeron que yo te gustaba, me puse muy nervioso, no supe como reaccionar, así que te ignore, te trate mal por que no sabia que hacer. Tú también me gustas Bella y mucho._

—_Ósea, ¿que me ignoraste por que estabas nervioso?_

No podía creer lo que había oído, ¡Yo le gustaba!, el sentía lo mismo por mí. Mi corazón latía desembocado y mi respiración se volvía entrecortada, casi estaba en shock.

—_Si, lo siento, se que debí ser mas valiente._

—_Debiste de serlo, pero eso ya no importa, ya lo dijiste._

—_Entonces, ¿no estas enojada ni nada parecido?_ —Note su nerviosismo y su miedo a una respuesta negativa de mi parte.

— _¡Claro que no!, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado._

Él sonrió y su sonrisa ilumino el lugar.

—_En ese caso, Bella ¿Tu quisieras ser la novia de este tonto miedoso que te ha hecho tanto daño?_

Sonreí.

— _¡Si!_ —Lo Enrede mis brazos en su cuello y lo abracé. Ya no importaba el sufrimiento ni todo lo que había pasado, por que ahora estaba con el y eso era lo que debía importarme.

Nos separarnos, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos y nos sumergimos en ellos.

Entonces fui la chica más feliz del mundo.

* * *

***Clínex:** Pañuelos de papel. (Tal vez todos lo sepan pero por si acaso…jajaja)

**Aquí este pequeño One-Shot inspirado en un historia real, solo que aquella historia no tuvo un final tan bonito T.T**

**Bueno jeje, espero que les guste!**

**Dejen RR si les gusto =)  
**


End file.
